


Ain't I fallen in love?

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, a tiny bit of past anxiety and self-doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol





	Ain't I fallen in love?

"You're not real."

Those words righteously shocked Dan, and his eyes opened wide with surprise. He thought they were both just about to fall asleep, or maybe just lie in a quiet, peaceful union, face to face, and enjoy the moment, but there Scott was, talking _nonsense_, and his blue eyes were soft as if he himself couldn't believe what he'd just said. 

"What?" Dan asked, scanning the freckled face of the boy who was lying beside him, on the other half of the bed, with his head rested on one of the many pillows scattered at the head of the double bed.

"I just can't believe it." Scott reached out and touched Daniel's cheek with his fingers, lightly, just to find out the truth, _probably_. "That you've existed all along and I never even knew - " He could feel the heat rising to Dan's face and he chuckled, almost apologetically, knowing well that he sounded like a sappy man.

"You never knew what you were missing, huh?" DJ's playful smirk made him laugh but there was so much more that he had to get off his chest. 

"I never thought I would ever get to feel like this." His tone had to be very serious because the smile dropped off Dan's way so fast it hurt to see and Scott wanted to apologize to sounding so dramatic, he definitely didn't want to turn that smile off and he would do anything to see it again, immediately.

"Why?" Dan was whispering. They were close, very close actually, sharing a bed, but still lying each on their side of it, wearing their proper pajamas - Scott even had his white bathrobe on (naturally, he just '_stopped by_' in James' room, if anyone was to ask) and they were too exhausted to do much. To Scott, this felt better than doing anything (well, _almost anything_) - there was something undeniably intimate in sharing quiet moments with Dan, just by lying with him on the bed, watching the contrast of his hazel hair and slightly darker eyes and the white pillows and feeling himself slowly drift off to sleep - 

(He couldn't do that, he had to go back to his own room eventually).

(And his anxious heart was still beating too fast for him to fall asleep anyway. Though looking at Dan had a soothing effect now. Normally it would be the other way around - just spotting Dan with the corner of his eye would make his heart pound like crazy; and yet now, this boy had a completely different effect. Scott has been feeling like being choked by his feelings and emotions lately, and the new _Welsh wizard_ seemed to be the only one capable of cooling his overworked brain down without even noticing it).

"I didn't think I was worth it."

He watched Dan's eyebrows twitch and furrow. "Why?" 

"I - I'm not that good - "

"You're perfect, Scotty," DJ mumbled but the concerned look was still present in his eyes and he was slightly frowning. "You're perfect to me."

"But last year - " He stopped himself abruptly. Should he even bother the poor boy with his worries? No, never; why would he bring his own sorrows and anxiety onto the young lad who was far too pure and beautiful for all this bullshit.

Daniel was already hanging onto his every word. "Last year _what_?"

"I didn't know you last year." He reached for Dan's hand and held it, finding some comfort in the warmth of his palm. "And I didn't have anyone - like you - you know?"

Dan smiled and his eyelashes fluttered.

"I used to feel very lonely at times."

"Yeah?" Dan, as if he could sense the wave of melancholy that washed over Scott as he mentioned the troubles of last year, entwined their fingers, offering the older boy a much-needed reassurance of being there - actually being there for him. 

"I wasn't really - that much _in the team_ yet - and at the end of the season things were horribly wrong and - I just felt like I wasn't good enough."

"For playing?"

"For anything." He squeezed DJ's hand with a saddened smile. "I felt like I was just wasting my time because I wouldn't get anywhere, everything looked pointless, the more we played the worse we were, we were going backwards and I felt that, you know, that it was because I wasn't good enough to actually do anything for the team - "

"It's all gone now."

"I hope so." When he looked in those hazel eyes, he _could_ believe it. "You actually...changed everything."

Dan giggled nervously.

"Really!" Scott insisted. "I used to feel...empty. Or just not feel at all. And now, everything just - happens and flows and goes on and - my heart can't really take it but that doesn't matter because it all makes me feel good again - no matter if it's just training or playing or...seeing you. Every day."

"Stop it," Dan mumbled, with his cheeks flushed.

Scott shifted closer to the younger boy while still firmly holding his hand. He took a deep breath, wanting to say something significant and meaningful, but his mind wouldn't let him form the sentence, and he felt like no words could do justice to his feelings about Dan anyway. He just exhaled again, propping himself up on his elbow and touching DJ's face. Without a word, their eyes locked, and a sweet yet sharp pain in Scott's chest reminded him what Daniel's dreamy eyes could do to him - his heart just felt too full of love and adoration to take. "I'm glad you're here."

Daniel's smile grew even wider. "Me too." He accepted the new closeness of their bodies and willingly leaned in Scott's touch before he wrapped his own hand around Scott's waist to pull him even closer and bury his face in the soft material of the bathrobe that Scott was wearing. "I won't let you go," he joked, mouth nuzzling the warm skin of Scott's neck and getting comfortable in the embrace of the older guy who just laughed and let him cuddle as close as possible.

"You know I shouldn't be staying here overnight."

"Who cares?" Dan's voice already had its sleepy raspiness, so familiar to Scott's ears. "We're not on a school trip. You think the boss will go door to door to check if we're all in our rooms?"

Scott laughed as much as the weight of Dan's body, pressed against his own, allowed him to. Actually, lying in bed like this, felt more intimate than the chaste kisses and secret touches of their hands somewhere at the back of the bus or in the dining hall.

"I guess I'm staying then."

They both went quiet for a while, enjoying the comfy warmth of each other, with their breathing steadily slowing down and aligning.

"Good night, Scotty." Dan's whisper brushed against Scott's skin, and the soft undertone of the words made him shiver.

"Good night, babe."


End file.
